


you can't always get what you want

by OnceUponaSwanQueen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, maybe implied faberry if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaSwanQueen/pseuds/OnceUponaSwanQueen
Summary: Quinn and Rachel can't stand the fact that Finn never seems to make up his mind. Quite honestly, neither does Finn. A look into the threesome during season 1 and up until 2x16.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 1





	you can't always get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ in 2012.

Why was she worried about Rachel Berry in the first place? She was no one. Quinn was everyone. She was everything.  
  
Why would someone like Rachel Berry even register on her radar? Why was she worried about that girl? Finn had been hanging around girls like Santana, Brittany, Ellie and the rest of the Cheerios, but he had never strayed. Not once. Why would she be worried about Rachel Berry? She was annoying, obnoxious, thought she was better than everyone, and not really all that pretty.  
  
Okay, Quinn knew that last one was a lie. Rachel was pretty. Not in the supermodel way, but in the simple girl next door way. The way Finn liked. And she could sing. Quinn may bully her for it every day, but that girl could sing. And Finn liked that. Rachel was everything that Quinn was not, but why should that matter? Quinn had worked really hard to get where she was, she had sacrificed and she would not let Rachel Berry be the one who ruined that. She would make sure of that.   
  
Rachel Berry was just a little bump in the road. Finn loved her, and he would never leave. _Never.  
  
_\---  
  
Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Rachel? He had an amazing girlfriend, she was everything he could ask for, yet it was the taste of Rachel’s lips that lingered when he went to bed that night. It was her voice that echoed in his mind, the way she gently touched him, in hopes of something more. He should never have kissed Rachel. Now she can't get her out of her head. It was strange, why was he so attracted to her? She was loud and annoying and very very persistent. But he was clearly attracted to her. But why? He had Quinn Fabray. He knew he had gotten the white whale, whatever that meant. Everyone was jealous of her. So what if she was a little prudish and didn't let him touch her boobs? He loved Quinn, he did right? 

But if he loved Quinn, why couldn't he stop thinking about Rachel? Was it just the boobs? Was it just his hormones? It had to be. He was with Quinn, he would be with Quinn. No one broke up with Quinn. And why would he want to? Right?  
_  
_ \--  
  
Rachel couldn’t believe it. He was finally hers. He had chosen to be with her. She’d won. For the first time, she’d actually won. Maybe the way she'd won hadn't been the best. She knew she shouldn't have told Finn the truth about the baby the moment she'd done it. But she wanted him so badly. And she had the perfect tool to make him hate Quinn. Quinn, who she had believed to be perfect in every way. And now, Rachel had taken the last piece of popularity she had. The Quarterback. And she felt a little guilty, but also she remembered years of slushies and messages telling her that she should just kill herself. She remembered years of casual homophobia and actual real hatred. She deserved to get something good. She deserved this. She did, right?  
  
Sure, she liked to pretend that she was a winner, and that she always got what she wanted. The truth was, Rachel had never really gotten anything. She was too short to be a dancer, her nose was wrong for the lead role in the musical, even if she could sing circles around everyone else there. She was always too _something._ And maybe that had made her ruthless, but she got what she wanted, didn't she? Finn was hers. Finn had chosen her over Quinn. He said that he wanted to be with her now. So why did it hurt every time Finn looked at Quinn at rehearsal?  
  
Why did her stomach turn into knots when he talked to her in the hall? Finn hated Quinn for what she did, and he loved her now. He would never go back to Quinn. _Never_.  
  
\---  
  
Rachel was awesome, she really was. Sure, she was a little clingy and loud. But she understood him, she wanted him. No one else. Not like Quinn. Quinn had lied to him about his baby. Who does that? So what does it matter that Rachel's was overbearing and a little much. At least he knew that Rachel would never betray him like that. She had always just wanted him. She had wanted and chased him for months, she'd turned Puck away. Puck who'd impregnanted his girlfriend. He was still so mad at both of them, and looking at Rachel made him happy. Happy in a way he hadn't been in a very long time. So yeah, Rachel was a little much but she was his. 

Rachel would never cheat on him. Rachel made him happy. He hated Quinn he really did, but still... Every time he saw her in the hall his heart still skipped a beat. Why?  
When he saw her in rehearsal, looking broken and empty without his uniform he wanted to hug her, why? It was because of Drizzle, even if he isn’t the father doesn’t mean he doesn’t love that baby. So when he sees Quinn in the hall, and talks to her and feels that his heart skips a beat, it’s because of Drizzle. Because he hates Quinn, and Rachel makes him happy… _Right?  
  
_\---  
  
He told her that he loved her. That it would all be alright. That the past didn’t matter anymore. And Rachel believed him. She believed that they could put it all behind them. Jesse, Santana, the whole mess. Just because he had broken her heart, just because he had almost slept with Santana. Just because he was only interested in her when Jesse showed up. None of that mattered anymore. She'd kissed him in the stairwell and it had felt like coming home. He told her he loved her and she had believed him, right?  
  
She believed him, and she didn't worry about him leaving again. Right? So what if he could suddenly have conversations with Quinn in the hallway again? He even smiled at her when she returned to school before break after she had the baby. Quinn and Puck had apparently broken up again, but that didn't matter right? Finn wanted her, and just because there was no longer a baby or any thing else that kept them apart didn't mean that Finn would go back to her.   
  
Besides, why would Finn want Quinn anyway? She had broken his heart. She’d cheated on him with his best friend. Why would Finn go back to her? He had no reason to. He was with her now. He had chosen her, again. Not Quinn. Its been six months since he had dumped Quinn and he hadn’t gone back. He could've. She'd been single for months, and Finn was still with her. Finn could have any girl he wanted, and he had chosen her. She needed to remember that. Finn _chose_ her.  
  
So why did her stomach turn to knots when Shue paired them up to groups and Finn and Quinn ended up together? Why couldn’t she trust that at the end of the Finn would come home to her? Because Finn loved her, and he would never cheat on her. _Never_.  
  
\--  
  
Finn didn’t understand it, but it hurt him to see Quinn kissing Sam in the hallway. It hurt him, like he couldn’t explain. It shouldn’t. He was with Rachel now. He had moved on, old feelings had been put away into a little box they never talked about. She missed Quinn sometimes. Which was weird because when he was with her, he had been thinking about Rachel all the time. But it had always been something about Quinn he had never quite understood, and it confused him. But he loved Rachel. He loved Rachel more than he had ever loved Quinn. Right? So why had he been so angry when he realized that Quinn liked Sam? That Sam wanted to be quarterback and he wanted his girl. 

But Quinn wasn't his girl. He hadn't been her girl in a long time. Rachel was his girl. Quinn should be able to date whoever she wanted, right? If he could date Rachel, then Quinn should be able to date Sam? But it bothered him, and he didn't understand why. He knew he wasn't the smartest, but he should understand his own feelings? He had never been very good at that though. He knew he thought Quinn was pretty, he knew that when Rachel sang his world changed. He knew these things. What he didn't know was what any of this meant. But he loved Rachel. He knew that. He didn't think he had loved Quinn. Everyone told him he loved Quinn so he said he did, but everything felt different with Rachel so how could he have loved Quinn?  
  
But if he loved Rachel so much, why did the idea of Sam and Quinn bother him so much? Was it just because he was jealous that Sam had everything he'd lost? Was it about fotball? Popularity? It had to be about that. Being with Quinn had made him king. And he missed that, just that right?  
  
\--  
  
He was hers again now. Nothing could stop them. They were back where they always was supposed to be. Together in each other’s arms. Everything else had been a mistake. They belonged together. They knew that now. And nothing could tear them apart. She was sorry for those she had hurt in the process. She regrets leading Sam on when she knew she would never be able to give him what he wanted. She regretted Puck. God, she regretted everything with Puck and she had been able to push Beth so far down that it was like it never happened. Because if it had happened, Finn wouldn't have forgiven her right? 

But he had, he was his again. He'd chosen her. The voice in the back of her head that said he didn't chose her as much as he broke up with Rachel because she had almost slept with Puck. Because Puck was his breaking point. Because she had made Puck his breaking point. But it didn't matter. Rachel had wanted him back, and Finn had chosen her. Finn had fought Sam for her. Finn was hers. Like he was supposed to. Everything was falling back into place. She still didn't have the cheerios, but she found that she didn't mind that as much. She enjoyed having her life back, her freedom. There was still pieces missing, things she ignored because she was Quinn Fabray. But it was getting back on track now.   
  
But Rachel was still there, hovering. Wanting to know everything about what was going on with her and Finn. Wanting to sacrifice things for _Finn._ Rachel had a bright future ahead of her, she was getting out of Lima and despite what Quinn said, and had said for years she knew Rachel was good enough to make it. She knew that one day Rachel would be the queen, and Quinn would still be here. Rachel had a future that was bright and full, so why did she want Finn? Finn was what Quinn had, he was steady and good, and if he didn't get to go to college to play football which Quinn had to admit was a long shot. The Lima football team was terrible and no scout would ever come to a game, he'd take over Mr. Hummel's shop because Kurt had bigger dreams. Quinn might go to college, or she'll stay in Lima, marry Finn, become a realtor like her mom. But Finn was perfect. She needed Finn. 

And why couldn't he realize that he needed her too? He had no place in Rachel's dreams, in Rachel's future. He belonged her with her. And he was with her. For now. Quinn knew that Finn had doubts, because she wasn't stupid. She could see the way he looked at her when she sung, like he was starstruck and in love. She hated that Finn couldn’t make up his mind, that he kept jumping back and forth between them like they were a favorite football team that he could change just because one of his teams disappointed him. She didn’t like the feeling of having to look over her shoulder ever day in case that he would leave her again. For her.  
  
The last time she could pretend that Rachel Berry was nothing. But this time, Rachel Berry was everything. She was the glooming sky on the horizon. The black cloud on a sunny day. Rachel Berry was everywhere, and Quinn hated it. Finn was with her now, and she should be happy. He chose her.  
  
But when Rachel stood on that stage and sang that song, she knew. She could feel it in the air, and in the way that Finn looked at her. That boy would never be able to chose between them, not completely. Not ever. So, maybe it wasn't about who deserved what anymore. But who could fight harder. And Quinn Fabray knew how to fight. And she would. 


End file.
